In a motor vehicle, a four-wheel drive system or an all-wheel drive system can be selectively activated by a clutch. The clutch can be part of a power transfer unit for connecting a power source to a secondary drive shaft when it is desired to deliver power to the secondary drive shaft. It is known that such a clutch can be a dog clutch. Dog clutches are prone to teeth clash or blocking. It is also known that such a clutch can be a wet clutch in a differential. Pressurized fluid must be continuously supplied to keep the clutches in a closed mode, adding to the power usage associated with usage of the clutch. Wedge clutches are known, such as those described in U.S. Patent Publication Numbers 2015/0083539, 2015/0014113, and 2015/0152921.